


Reine

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Sabo voit sa Reine passer devant lui.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Nuit du FoF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 1





	Reine

**Author's Note:**

> Long ficlet écrit en une demi-heure dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur FF.net. Le thème ? Reine. Pourquoi Sabo et Kuina ? Parce que Cactus fait que de me parler d'eux.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Elle est magnifique, tu trouves pas Sabo ? »

Le blond ne répondit rien et laissa son regard traîner lentement sur la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle était somptueusement habillée d’une robe rouge sang qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns que les mœurs voulaient qu’elle attache en une coiffure complexe qu’il n’avait jamais pris le temps de détailler. Sa longue chevelure noire, il ne l’aimait que lorsqu’elle fût détachée et qu’il pouvait passer ses doigts au travers.

Kuina ne l’avait pas encore vu, mais il savait que ça serait tarder puisqu’elle avançait dans sa direction, étant obligée de passer devant lui pour rejoindre son carrosse. A ses côtés, se trouvait sa favorite, Vivi. Cette dernière était jolie, mais d’une beauté bien moins époustouflante que la brune. Par ailleurs, sa position sociale faisait qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de se pavaner en public et dans les plus beaux apparats, comme le faisait Kuina.

Sa robe, qui lui cachait les pieds, était fluide et il avait l’impression de voir un cygne, bien trop près de lui et pourtant si loin de lui. Il se retint de pousser un soupir, ne souhaitant pas attirer l’attention de ses compagnons. Kuina était gracieuse, Kuina était magnifique, Kuina était puissante, mais plus que tout, Kuina était humble et juste. Et c’était pour cette raison qu’elle faisait une parfaite reine.

Son cœur se gonfla de fierté en repensant à tout le chemin que ce brin de femme avait fait. Son père était décédé quelques années plus tôt et elle était montée sur le trône bien jeune. Pour autant, elle ne s’était pas laissé démonter et avait tenu tête aux puissants du pays, mais aussi du monde entier. Kuina était une force de la nature et si elle n’avait pas autant de caractère, elle se serait fait manger toute crue.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il l’avait rencontré. Il n’était encore qu’un apprenti à l’époque et elle qu’une princesse, tout semblait si simplement à l’époque. Quatre ans étaient passés depuis et bien des choses avaient changé entre eux. Chacun avait évolué différemment, elle était devenue reine d’un pays prospère et lui un soldat décoré, mais il savait qu’ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver, alors il n’était pas tellement inquiet.

Après des secondes qui lui parurent interminables, Kuina arriva enfin à sa hauteur, juste à côté de lui. Lentement, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et elle lui fit un discret sourire, ne souhaitant certainement pas attirer l’attention des autres soldats. Sabo lui répondit en un hochement de tête avant de se courber, montrant tout le respect qu’il avait pour sa reine. Kuina marqua un temps d’arrêt, avant de se mettre en face de lui pour lui faire, contre toute attente, une révérence. La scène pouvait sans aucun doute choquer, mais le blond était un héro depuis qu’il l’avait sauvé d’une attaque d’un hérésie. Le fait qu’elle lui montre son respect pouvait paraître logique aux yeux de quiconque.

Kuina lui offrit un nouveau sourire et Sabo contrôla comme il le pu les rougeurs qui commençaient à poindre sur ses joues. Sa beauté et son regard, sombre, passionné, lui donnait chaud. Finalement, la reine se remit en marche et bientôt, elle disparut dans son carrosse pour sa visite hebdomadaire dans l’hospice le plus réputé de la capitale.

Une fois qu’elle fut hors de sa vue, Sabo s’autorisa à pousser un soupir mêlant soulagement et frustration.

« Tu la connais si bien que ça la reine ? » Demanda Ace en un murmure alors qu’ils rejoignaient leur garnison.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sabo alors qu’il baissait la tête, ne souhaitant pas que son meilleur ami et compagnon d’armes voit son sourire ; il le trahirait. Bien évidemment, le blond répondit à la négative, avant de déclarer qu’il souhaitait faire un tour sur le camp d’entrainement et ainsi se défouler ; la journée serait calme.

En chemin, il s’imaginait déjà, le soir même, dans les draps de satin de sa reine, tous les deux encore essoufflés de leurs ébats. Il s’imaginait déjà l’embrasser dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles et sensibles, il s’imaginait la faire hurler de plaisir et il s’imaginait déjà l’aimer de toutes ses forces.

Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Si jamais un jour Ace apprenait qu’il était l’amant de la reine et qu’il la connaissait aussi bien, de façon aussi intime, il en entendrait parler jusqu’à son dernier souffle.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
